


Saucery

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spoof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly little piece that was inspired by an equally silly chat and written for camelot_drabble's prompt 'reunion'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saucery

Since the unfortunate incident with the bolognese, saucery was banned from Camelot. 

Arthur would never forget the day that he had begged the cook to give him sauce for his pasta. His father had swiped the plate off the table and started yelling. Arthur would never forget the look in the cook’s eyes when Uther had accused her of attempted murder and sentenced her to death. 

When Arthur had cried and begged for a pardon, Uther had explained that sauce had taken his mother’s life and therefore he had freed the land from the evil that was saucery. 

So, sauce was something to be feared. Used for evil, by evil people. 

But over the years, Arthur had learned that sauce wasn’t evil in itself. It was just sauce, it could be used for good or bad. Merlin had been a big part of the process of bringing saucery back to Albion. 

With wide eyes, Arthur watched as Merlin brought in the pot and made a big show of reuniting the Alfredo with his pasta. 

Carefully, he took his fork and brought the pasta to his lips. It smelled wonderful, but it could also be the last thing he’d ever do if his decision to revoke the ban on saucery was wrong. Taking a deep breath, he put the pasta in his mouth – fully aware of all the eyes in the room following his every move. 

When the taste exploded on his tongue, a wide smile stretched across his face as cheers erupted around him. This was the best decision he’d ever made!


End file.
